


Spiritual Connections

by animegirl1363



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1363/pseuds/animegirl1363
Summary: Yusei, is trying to figure out why he can't pass on to the next life, come to find out his own untold feeling's are keeping him from eternal rest. But how is he to tell his deepest emotions to his beloved if they can't see or hear him?
Relationships: Brave/Crow Hogan, Fudou Yuusei/Kiryuu Kyousuke
Kudos: 2





	Spiritual Connections

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write of a very old fanfic that I made when I was 13 years old. No, I did not re-watch the show while rewriting it so the characters portrayal might be a little off.

Upon entering the garage, Crow dropped the box full of dual runner parts before plopping into the couch for a much-needed rest.

“That should be the last of them.” He said to himself.

Crow had just finished moving in today. After months of looking for a new place to stay, he jumped at the chance when he saw this place for sale. Fully furnished, three rooms, and decent rent. Of course, Crow was not passing this up.

“I put your cloths in your room.” Brave came from upstairs and sat next to Crow. “I’m glad you don’t have roommates anymore.”

“Why is that?” Crow had a feeling he knew where this was going.

Brave inched closer to Crow closing the space between their lips and whispered, “Because we can do this without getting caught.”

This went exactly where Crow thought it was headed. Unfortunately for Brave his motives had to be stopped.

“Brave I still have to get settled in.” Crow told him.

“What does that have to do with this situation?” Brave played dumb.

“I’m not doing ‘this situation’ with you.” Flustered, Crow attempted to remove himself from Brave’s hold. “Now get off me.”

“But I like this position we’re in.” Brave gave his voice a sultrier tone in effort to still try and score with Crow.

“Not happening!”

Brave finally gave up and let Crow free.

“I’m going to pick up Blizzard and Gale tomorrow.” Crow told Brave, who nodded in response.

With a kiss goodbye, Brave left the garage and Crow took the chance the explore the place. One by one he investigated the rooms. Four bedrooms was nothing to laugh at. Lastly, he went into his room. A side table with a lamp and bed. Crow opened the drawer and found a dual monster card.

“Stardust Dragon…” He read aloud. Once he did that the card began to glow, sending chills through Crow’s body.

“Who are you?” A voice called out.

Slowly, Crow turned around to see who the source of the voice was. He saw a transparent, floating man. All the color drained from Crow’s face.

“My name is Yusei.” The ghost started. “This is going to be weird, but I need your help to pass onto the next life.”

“What!” Was all Crow could say. He ran through the spirit and slammed the door behind him. He did not sign up to live in a haunted house! Maybe he could live with Brave for a few months while he looks for another place.

“So, will you help me?” Yusei said poking his head through the door.

“If I do you won’t hunt me.” Crow whined.

It was light, but the spirit was laughing. “You are funny.”

Recovering from shock, Crow managed to tell the spirit his name. Yusei smiled and thanked Crow.

-

A yawn escaped Crow as he awoke from his slumber. He gazed out the window admiring the city as the sun shined down on it. All the tiredness from yesterday left his body after a goodnights sleep. ‘Maybe what happened yesterday was a dream.'

“Good morning!” The spirit chirped.

‘Why did I have to be wrong?’ Crow mused to himself.

Crow drowned out Yusei’s chattering and recalled the tasks that needed to be done today, picking up his pets Blizzard and Gale. He threw off the blankets so he could start day. First things first getting dressed.

“Um, do you mind.” Crow said looking at Yusei.

“No, I don’t mind.” He waved. “We’re both guys.”

“Get out!”

There was not much for breakfast since food was limited for now. So, Crow decided to eat at that café down the street. His plans were put on hold when he heard someone entering the garage.  
“Someone is really breaking into my house.” Crow has little to no reaction. He was more annoyed than scared. He was not a slouch when it came to brawling, he was confident he could put up a fight. He looked over at Yusei, who had a sullen expression on his face. “Yusei…”

“I know who it is.” He said sadly. “It’s Kiryu.”

From the way he said his name Crow guessed this ‘Kiryu’ person was someone important to Yusei.

“I’m not sure why he would come back here.” Yusei pondered.

“Let’s find out.” Crow stepped out of the connected kitchen to make his presence to the intruder.

The man silvery-blue hair and cold gaze that could freeze hell itself.

“Who are you” His voice was equally as chilling.

“I’m the person who lives here.” Crow replied. “You can’t break into someone’s house and ask why they are here.”

“This house is supposed to be empty.” Kiryu said. “I’m looking for something and I will take regardless of your occupancy here.”

Kiryu started to make his way upstairs, but Crow grabbed the man’s wrist to stop him. Kiryu got annoyed at this.

“Quick Crow take him to that café.” Yusei quickly suggested.

“Let me go!” Kiryu tried to break free from Crow’s grip, but the bird boy was stronger than he looked.

“Let’s go out to breakfast.” For now, Crow choose to listen to Yusei’s idea.

Kiryu stopped trying to free himself from Crow’s iron grip, momentarily baffled by the invitation.

“We obviously have a lot to talk about.” Crow continued. “So, let go out to eat.”

Knowing that talking it out was the best way to go, Kiryu took the offer.

Once the duo was at the café Crow got to the point. “Why did you break into the garage?”

“There is an item that I need to get from there.” Kiryu replied.

“Must be really important for you if you’re willing to go so far.” Crow said.

“It is.” Kiryu said. “It belongs to someone important to me. He died coming to visit me. It’s all my fault.”

_‘It’s all my fault.’_

This phrase made Yusei angry. On impulse Yusei phased his body into Crow, taking full control of the red head.

 _“It is not your fault!”_ Yusei said through Crow. _“I can’t believe you would even think something like that! Don’t be stupid!”_

The sudden outburst silenced Kiryu. He was about to say something when Yusei reached over the table and kissed Kiryu. Completely forgetting that he was controlling Crow’s body.

“Crow!”

Brave saw everything play out. He was holding two birds that flew over to Crow as Brave walked away with obvious anger and confusion written on his face.

Yusei could only curse internally at the mess he caused.

-

Crow slowly woke up from the darkness called sleep. The last thing he remembered was Kiryu blaming himself for something. After that it is all a blur. Looking around he realized that he was back at the garage. In the bed with his were Gale and Blizzard, cuddling under him.

“Did I see Brave today?” He wondered.

“Crow.” Yusei called out as his body materialized in the room. “Don’t get mad at what I’m about to tell you.”

“Oh, no.” This was not going to be good.

“I took control of your body and kissed Kiryu.” Yusei said.

“What!” Crow’s raised voiced scared the birds from their slumber.

“That’s not the even worst part.” He added.

“That’s not cheering me up.” Crow says.

“By small chance, you don’t know any guys with dark red hair?” Yusei’s voice trailed off.

“Please tell me he didn’t see you, me, Kiryu!” Crow hung his head and ruffled his hair.

The spirit smiled pitifully and that was Crow’s answer. He racked his head on how to explain this too his boyfriend. Obviously Brave was not going to believe such an outlandish story. Blizzard and Gale cooed softly sensing their master’s distress.

Crow left the room only to run into a silver haired guest sitting on the couch downstairs. That’s when he realized that he would have to explain everything to him as well.

“I need to talk to you.” Kiryu demanded.

“I can explain.” Crow said.

“Look, I know this will sound weird, but… when you kissed me, I felt Yusei’s presence.” Kiryu said.

Crow stayed silent and glanced toward Yusei for some guidance.

“The card!” Yusei suggested.

Right! If the card allowed Crow to see Yusei maybe it will work on Kiryu too.

“He’s here.” Crow said.

“What are you talking about.” Kiryu was baffled. “Yusei is dead.”

“Yes, he is, but his soul still resides in the house.” Crow pulled out Stardust Dragon from his pocket to give to Kiryu.

Kiryu took the card and just like with Crow, it glowed when Kiryu touched the card. He was able to the soul connected to it.

“Yusei.” He whispered. Kiryu stared at his deceased lover in awe.

Yusei floated over to Kiryu. He attempted to cup his hands around Kiryu’s face only to phase through him.

“Kiryu.” Yusei said sternly. “My death was not your fault. How could you come to that conclusion?”

“It was my idea for you to come visit me.” Kiryu said.

“How you have predicted that I would be in a wreak.” Yusei let out a sigh. “Listen, I want you to be happy.”

Tears rolled down Kiryu’s cheeks. “You’re fading.” He said softly.

“It’s time for me to pass on.” Yusei smiled sadly. He closed in and connected their lips.

“I love you.” Was the last thing Yusei said before his body dissolved.

It was quiet. Only the soft cries from Kiryu could be heard. Crow let Kiryu stay at the garage as he locked himself in Yusei’s room.

Morning came and Crow was sitting on the couch with his birds. Kiryu had not came down at all since yesterday. A knock sounded at the door. Opening it, reveled Brave standing on the other side.

“Let me explain.” Crow started.

“You couldn’t at least look me in the eye when you ripped my heart out.” Brave was hurt. But it was not like Crow could tell him he was possessed by a ghost. It was not like he would believe him. Crow could barely believe the events himself.

Crow was about to say something when Kiryu appeared from upstairs.

“And now he’s living with you!?” Brave said with annoyance. Crow cursed Kiryu’s bad timing.

“I want to apologize for my actions earlier.” He was so much calmer than yesterday. “Thank you for helping me. I’ll be leaving now.”

“Feel free to visit some time.” Crow said.

“You’re just saying that for pleasantries sake, right?” Brave interjected.

“I actually mean it.” Crow said.

“Then I’ll be here whenever he comes over.” Brave huffed.

“I’ll take you up on your offer.” Kiryu chuckled. “It was nice to see him have a smile on his face. “See you later.”

With that Kiryu went home and Crow, with Brave, sat down on the sofa.

“So… will I ever get an explanation?” Brave picked up Gale and placed the black bird on his lap.

“You will.” Likewise, Crow placed Blizzard on his lap. “Right now, just let me enjoy being with you.”

Crow kissed Brave and rested his head on the other’s shoulder.


End file.
